It's gonna be a long, long journey
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: Love, happiness, devestation and heartache. Radam R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

**Disclaimer- I don't own ownershop for there is no profit being made off this. Nor is any copywriting intented.**

**A/N :had this on my hardrive for a while, so here go's nothing!**

As Adam speed through the streets of Rochdale, at the highest speed possible trying not to break every speeding law known to man in the process, not that he cared anyway. He couldn't help think of the day his own love story had that was the day that he and Rachel had met .

_Flashback:_ the grey and black image passed thorught his mind as if it were yesterday. He stood there at the main hall and wondering if he should or if he or shouldent or ask the girl of his dreams for a night out. But then he though for a second who wants to go with the fat kid. As he thought this he flash for ward 20 years to the day of his interview then he zoned out to the real world as he near lost control of the car trying to turn it as he was about a mile from the hospital

_End of flashback._

Five minutes later, they had reached the hospital, Adam hurridly parked the car and went to the back seat and slowly but gently lifted Rachel out so that he could take her into the A&E, as he walked into the hospital with his wife still gently cradled in his arms.

"I need some help here, someone help me". He called out to no one in particular.

A nurse came running out from behind the desk at the destrought man from her who was holding a woman in his arms.

"What's her name, sir?". She asked him.

"Rachel, Rachel Fleet". Adam replied, breathlessly.

"OK we need a trolly over here!". She yelled out to a group of colleagues.

The team rushed Rachel into resus and got her hooked up to monitors.

Two hours later a doctor came out to meet Adam who was sat in the corridor.

"Mr. Fleet?".The doctor asked him.

At the sound of his voice Adam jumped to his feet.

"How is she? Did you find out what's wrong with her? Can I see her?". He rambled off to the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Simmons, I am the doctor in charge of your wife's case,your wife was unconscious when she was brought in don't worry she will wake up soon, did you know that your wife is pregnant?". Doctor Simmons informed him.

"Pregnant . Adam stuttered.

"Yes and from what we know I'd say about six weeks, has your wife been under any stress lately?". Doctor Simmons asked.

"She had some bad news earlier today". Adam told him.

"That would explain it" .Doctor Simmons replied.

Adam nodded for him to continue.

"Due to the stress of the day events your wife's body into shut down mode, causing her to nearly miscarry, but luckily we caught it just in time, the heartbeat is weak, but it's there. She will need to be kept in foe a few days but after that I don't see why she couldn't go home, would you like to see her now?". Doctor Simmons asked him.

"Yes, please". Adam replied.

Doctor Simmons and Adam made there way to Rachel's room two minutes later they had arrived.

"Call if you need me". Doctor Simmons offered.

Adam nodded at him and preceded to enter the room were his wife lay motionless in a hospital bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you got to wake soon so I can see that beautiful eyes of yours that will light up this whole room". He told his gently, running a hand though her hair.

Adam continued to talk to her for the next couple of hours when he felt someone squeeze his hand.

"Rachel?". He asked softly.

"Adam?". Rachel crooked out weakly.

"Yeah it's me, how you doing?". He asked her.

"Sore, what happened?".She answered him.

"You don't remember? you collapsed in the bathroom". He told her.

"I remember that Phil was round and then he told me what happened, god what am i going to do?".She asked beginning to hyperventilate.

"Rachal, I need you to calm down for me because if you don't the doctors will come in here and will be forced to sudate you, so come on calm down for me, that's it deep breaths in and out that's it". Adam encouraged. After Rachel eventually managed to calm down.

Doctor Simmons had come in and did some of the usual checks that he had to complete his exam and told a stunned Rachel of her pregancy, to which she broke her heart over as the couple were told that they had less then 10% of conieving naturally and said that if everything went well that Rachel could go home in a few days, but that due to it being a high risk pregancey that she would need plenty of fluids, to lower her stress levelsas much as possible and to take at least a week off to rest up.

A few days later Rachel had indeed gone home and was now resting comfortably on the sofa and watching trashy TV, pair doctors orders. (Not thatshe was going to argue)

two days after she had come home, Phil had and explained the whole story in detail as to what and how the car accident happened, Rachel leaning that her sister had died on impact and that there was nothing that they could do to save her.

Rachel was pulled out of her trail of thought and screamed in painas she bolted up right as a searing pain that shot throgh her abdoman, freezing for what seemed like a lifetime, hoping and praying that another set pains wouldn't attack.

" No, no no I'm imagining it, it's not real come on Rachel pull yourself together woman, it'll pass. It's nothing". Rachel scrold herself, yet on the other hand realizing thatit was very real and thought if she ignored it then it would go away.

So what do you think?

Do you like it or not?

Y'all know the drill :)

Mary- Ellen xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**A/N Thank you so mush for the reviews, alerts and for putting this story on their favourite's list, but most importantly to PeacelsPerfect for whome this story would be nothing! Thank you for all the encouragement and support girl this is for you.**

It had been three weeks since Rachel had been releast from the hospital and to say that she had been taking the doctors orders seriously was an understatment.

For the last two and half weeks Rachel been on absolute bed rest because there was no way on this earth that she would ever intentionally put their unborn child, their marigal child at that at risk.

That exact thought of their baby brought a smile to Rachel's face as she reached the top of the stairs and made her way to the master bedroom to collect the dirty washing that she knew was lying at the foot of the bed.

After going into the room and picking up the dirty washing, rachel began to make her way back into the hallway as the front opened and her husband of three years Adam walked in.

"Adam, is that you?". She yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah love it's me I stopped at tesscos to pick up a few things as I knew we had nothing in". He told her.

"You didn't have to do that darling I was going to go tomorrow". She replied as she neared the first step of the stairs.

"I don't mind, it was on my way home anyway". Adam told her.

But what Rachel failed to notice was that as she stood there having a conversation with her husband, is that a pair of tracksiut bottoms had fallen from the pile of cloths that she was holding and was now caught around her foot.

As rachel took her step she suddenly lost her balance and quickly realized that there was nothing that was going to break her fall and she was in for a nasty tumble.

As her body collided with the stairs rachel let out a blood chilling scream and the only thing she felt as she landed in a heap at the bottom of them was pain.

As she lay at the bottom of the stairs in pain, the only thought that consumed her was the thought of their baby.

Thebaby thatmight not survive her all of a sudden realize and that in it's self brought more pain than anyone would ever realize.

Adam had been in the kitchen putting the shopping away when all of a sudden he heard a thud and then a loud ear piecing scream and rushed out into the hallway to find his wife at the bottom of the stairs, clearly on a lot of pain.

Leaping to her side and calling out her name.

" honey can you hear me?". He asked her trying to keep the panic from voice as not to scare her even more than she already was.

"Yes". Rachel hissed out through the pain.

"ok alrught sweetheart that's good, were does it hurt?". He asked her gently,as he took out his phon to phone an ambulance.

"wmm I don't know, i'm not sure emm my head, my arm, my ankle back and eh oh god my stomach". She listed for him.

"Alright princess your going to be alrught ok? Do you hear me, you both are. You just hang on in there". Adam tried to reasure her. As he heard the ambulance approach the house.

Adamwas told to step aside as the paramedics assessed and loaded Rachel onto a stretcher and took to the hospital as he followed in the car.

Thank you

I will appreicate any feedback for this story.

Yours sinsercly

mary the forth


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**A/N again thank you for all the reviews and to PeacelsPerfect. Enjoy!.**

Chapter three.

Once the paramedics had wheeled her in resus and handedher over to the highly qualified, highly trained group of doctors that made up the top truama team in the country, the paramedics left and the tean began their assessent.

Nothing seemed real to her, the pain, the worry, the nameless faces or even the ramdom medical jargon that was flying around, which to her sounded more like a forgue language.

Alittle world of her own, a world were she didn't have to feel or worry. She liked it here, she decided. But not that it was to last of course, all too soon the consious world wasdemanding her attention again and all shewanted to was tell it to sod off.

The first thing Rachel noticed was someone calling her name, to which all she could do was graon in pain. The next thing she heard was orders for a chest and abdoman x-ray, blood cultors and a abdominal ultersound.

All of asudden she wasn't lying in a hospital bed anymore or rather standing in the middle of the room in a hospital gown.

With no injuries and heavily pregnant with the people that she thought thatwere surpose to help her were now stood there with no faces and telling her that she was a bad mother and that they had to take her baby.

"No, you can't. I won't let you". Rachel whimpered, backing futher into the room with tears pounding down her face like a watterfall, while she clung to her baby like her life depended on it.

"Yes Rachel, you know its the right thing to do". The man told her, just as she realized that the voic sounded familiar.

"Please leave us alone". She begged as she looked around frantically for her husband to realize that he wasn't there.

"Oh don't worry about him we took care of him". The man told her, stepping into view for the first time, causing a scarred and frightend Rachel into stunned silence.

"Wow, Rachel Mason stunned into silence hever thought i'd see the day". He laughted.

"Shut your filthy mouth, don't you dare mention me and my baby in the same sentence and for your information it's fleet". She hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"You need to calm down, it's not good foryou and baby". He told her with a smirk, as he picked up a scaple.

As she screamed at the top of her lungs, Rachel felt herself being hook awake.

"Rach, rachel you need to wake up". Adam told her, gently.

Rachel shot bolt up right on the sofa.

"Your ok?". She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"yeah love course i'm ok". He tried to reasure his distraught wife.

"Do you want to talk about it?". He askedher after a few moments of silence.

"I was eighteen, young and stupid. I thought the baby would end the year on a good, but it wasn't meant to be. I still now sometimes have nightmares". As she let her words catch the air, she felt a weight had been lifted as she all but whispered the last part.

"Oh swen'tetheart that won't happen this tim...". Rachel cut him off.

"You don't know that, so don't you dare make promises you can't keep". She yelled at him.

"Rach, Rachel look at me, we, you and i". He stopped as she wouldn't look at him, using hishands and gently cooped her face using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Can, wil get through this. No matter what and iwill be there with you every step of the way". He promised her.

"Sorry I yelled at you". She told him with a wattery smile.

"It doesn't matter and yeah if yelling makesyou feel better then go for it".. he encouraged her.

As Rachel feel into her husband's loving embrace, she knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Reviews would be great. All comments and suggestion are appreciated and welcomed. Thanks for reading. Until next time!. xx**

**Mary – Ellen **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**DISCLAIMER- See chapter one.**

**A/N Thank you so to PeacelsPerfect for the review, made me smile. On a sadder note I think this might be the last chapter asit appears nobody is no longer interested in the story anymore.**

Chapter four.

The next morning Rachel jumped out of bed asking what had happened. After having the same dream for two nights in a row.

"You were having a bad dream thats two nights in row now, do you want to talk to someone, like a therapist?". He asked gently.

"Oh so now you think I'm crazy, thank you very much?". She yelled at him.

"You know I don't think that". He replied with asomewhat hurtful expression.

Which made Rachelfeel twice as bad, asshe hadsnapped at him moments earlier and she knew that it wastime to open up, really open, so she let her barriers down for the first time in a very long time.

True, this was her husband and she had let him in to a certain exstent, but she just felt that she was being stupid and that he would think thatshewas pathetic.

Yes he was her partner, lover, equak and friend and they had no secrets, but was she strong enough to win this war.

After taking a leap of faith andfor the first time in a very long time, she put herself first.

"I keep thinging of what will go wrong how the baby will turn out and what will happen if im a bad mother". She answered hime, tearfully.

"Love nothing bad will happen and you and the baby will be perfect trust me" Adam told her, trying to reasure her.

Which made her smile, after she had let her defences down and let him in and put herself it put her insecurities to rest, the couple planned to rent out a movie.

As Rachel slowly went down the stairs she had a bit of da-ja-vo as she had the washing in her hands but this time there was no accident at this she had to laughed as the silly little thought ran through her.

Adam popping his head from the livingroom door.

"Whats so funny love?".he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing mush just a da-ja-vo monment". She said laughing.

"Your dream? See I told you not to worry, didn't I?". He told her.

"Yeah I guess so". She smiled back at him.

Reaching the buttom of the stairs, she handed him the pile of cloths she had in her hands, as they had decidedto go away for the weekend after they had come back from their appointment.

"Right, you pack these lot while I go and get petral". She informed him.

"Oi, do you have to be so bossy?". He asked jokingly.

"You love it really, see you in a bit". She tossed over her shoulder as she opened the car door.

"Do you want some books packed?". He yelled after her.

"No i'll just read the crappy tv mags what do you think?".She answered him sarcasticly laughing as she put her belt on and started the engine.

He then procedated to pack the bag with clothes, books. And their laptops as he knew how bored his wife would be on the train.

2 hours later Rachel and Adam were at the hospital for a routine cheak waiting for their name to be called.

"God, Adam i'm so nervous. What if there is something wrong?". Rachel expressedwith a shaky breathe.

"Rach, honey you need to stop panicking and start enjoying this pregnacy". He told her gently.

"I know, I know your right". Rachel smiled at her husband.

Just then their name was called and they were lead a room were their sonagram would take place.

"Hi, i'm Emaa and I will be profrming thescan today".she told them with a smile.

After explaining what was going to happen, the scan got underway.

"Everything seems fine and that shall be us for another month for your twelve week scan and enjoy your weekend". The ultrasound tech told them, handing them pictures of their baby.

As they left the hospital Rcheal felt at ease but Adam just felt that something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't explaine it, call it a gut instint so he made up the excues that he wasn't feeling well and that they should have quiet might and that they maybe could go first in the morning.

"I amsorry, I knowyou were looking forward to this weekend". Adam apologzied.

"It's not your fault". Rachel reasured him.

"I know, but still". Adam tried to pretest.

"I siad it wasn't your fault, ok?".rachel repeated more firmly this time.

"Ok, how about a movie night?". Adam asked.

"Yeah why not, but I pick" ". Rachel laughted

"Alright, any thing else" he asked.

"Some popcorn too please" she said laughing back.

As they were on their way to the film shop the car brokedown. Adam went to look at the engine only to see that the radator was busted as he rang the local macahanics, a load beeping noice was heard so he went to cheak what it was.

"Wait here Rach, I'll go check I'll be back in aminute". He told his wife.

"Geez, that was qu..".rachel stopped dead in her tracks as she seen her husband being thrown ten feet in the air and a lorry heading straight for the car with Rachel trapped in the passanger seat.

"ADAM!". She screamed at the topof her lungs.

Adam staggered to his feet to see the front of the car on fire.

"Get out, Rachel get out of the car". Adam yelled at her.

"I can't, I can't get out, Adam i'm stuck. The belt won't open". Rachel told him as she looked around frantically as she struggled with her seat belt .

After 30 seconds of pulling the belt finally loose and Rachel jumped to saftey as the lorry hit the car sending it up in flames .

As Rachel hit the ground she in a instant that she had done some damage.

Adam then got up looking for the one thing he cared about the most, his wife.

He then heard a scream and as he ran to the voice he was soon reduced to tears as he saw his wife impaled to fence by a pole from the car as he rung the emercencgy services he lay in tears holding his wife's hand saying

"Its ok they are coming they are coming"

Reachel was slow feeling cold and as she heard the sirens she also heard adam shout to her

"Stay awake stay awake" at that her eyes slowly closed.

1 week later she woke up to see Adam still in tears but as he saw her wake her cried even more .

She then asked him what had happened. The nurse then came in and told her the bad news she soon burst to tears.

"How could this happen and why to us?" she kept saying to Adam.

"It was you or the baby they told me thye coudn't save both honey". He told he looked at the floor, not being able to look his in the eye.

A/N So there you have it.

Good, bad, terrible? Let me know.

Mary – Ellen xx


End file.
